24 July 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-07-24 ; Comments *Available files cover all but around 15 minutes of the show, with most of the missing section from the beginning of the programme. Final file also features the start of the 30 July 1985 show. *Session guests Men They Couldn't Hang have covered 'Where Have All The Flowers Gone?', possibly without realizing the song is not a favourite of JP, who suggests a version of Teenage Kicks might have been better. * Peel notes that the Propaganda track was once in the Festive Fifty, “many years ago” (in fact, 1984). * The Kahondo Style record has arrived with a letter from band member Kazuko Hohki (also of the Frank Chickens), who thanks Peel for his holiday postcard. *Upcoming at the weekend is a five-hour Arena blues night on BBC-2 that will include John Walters interviewing BB King. *The old Crazy Horse track is played as Peel feels it may be what the new wave of US bands he can’t quite come to terms with (“Andy Kershaw bands”) are trying to sound like. * Trailed as a “band of militant Belgian gays”, à;GRUMH puzzle Uncle John with how their name should be pronounced. Sessions *Men They Couldn't Hang #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1985-07-16. *Folk Devils #2 Repeat. First broadcast 08 July 1985. Recorded 1985-06-18. Tracklisting *Tippa Irie: Complain Neighbour (7") UK Bubblers *Go-Betweens: Part Company (LP - Spring Hill Fair) Sire *Men They Couldn't Hang: Shirt Of Blue (session) *Bill Doggett: Honky Tonk, Part 2 *'File starts here' *Leather Nun: 506 (single) Wire *K-Rob: The Day K-Rob Came Back (single) Profile *Folk Devils: Dead Heat (session) *Shoot! Dispute: Gatgun (single) Zanzibar :(Andy Kershaw trailer) *Toure Kunda: Nidiaye (LP – Natalia) Celluloid *Men They Couldn't Hang: Where Have All The Flowers Gone? (session) :(tape flip mid-song) *Umbrella: Make Hell (For All The Beautiful People) (12” EP – Make Hell) Immaculate *Husker Du: Something I Learned Today (2xLP – Zen Arcade) SST *Propaganda: Dr Mabuse (First Life) (LP – A Secret Wish) ZZT *Folk Devils: It Drags On (session) *Kahondo Style: Tokyo Ondo (LP – My Heart’s In Motion) Nato :(tape flip) *Lightnin’ Hopkins: Let Me Fly Your Kite (LP – King Of The Blues: Historic Recordings 1952-53) Blues Classics *Shriekback: Fish Below The Ice (LP – Oil & Gold) Arista *Men They Couldn't Hang: Greenback Dollar (session) *Crazy Horse: Look At All The Things (LP – Crazy Horse) Reprise *à;GRUMH: Puratos (12” EP – Mix Yourself!) Scarface *Restless: Vanish Without A Trace (single) ABC :(tape flip) *Mikey General: Singer With The Flavor (single) Jah Life *Folk Devils: This Traitor Hand (session) *James: Fire So Close (12” EP – Village Fire) Factory *Chorus: These Stones (single) Aaz *Jacob F. Desvarieux/ Georges Decimus: Tim Tim Bwa Sek (Album - Jacob F. Desvarieux/ G. Decimus) Sonodisc *Men They Couldn't Hang: Kingdom Come (session) *Pink Industry: Pain Of Pride (LP – New Beginnings) Zulu :(tape flip mid-song) *Folk Devils: Under The Bridge (session) *Dino Lee: Good Year For The Roses (LP – The King Of White Trash) New Rose :(end of show) File ;Name *1) 381-850724a.mp3 *2) 381-050724b.mp3 *3) 380-850724a.mp3 *4) 380-850724b.mp3 *5) 382-850724.mp3 *6) 020A-B0555XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:24.00 *2) 0:23.52 *3) 0:23.51 *4) 0:23.47 *5) 0:23.47 (show ends at 8.04, followed by start of 30 July 1985). *6) 1:59:56 ;Other *1-5) File created from T380, T381 and T382 of 400 Box. Many thanks to RC! *6) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1-5) Mooo *6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B555/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library